


the true judge

by r_foudroye



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Uh..., jewish Javert, sephardi javert, this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_foudroye/pseuds/r_foudroye
Summary: Javert did not know it until the morning.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 12





	1. y Simsi el escribano...

**Author's Note:**

> listen to la galana i el mar.,,, the aman aman version.,,,
> 
> if you want to read the fic this is an AU of, it's "un arbol de almendra" 
> 
> if not, then the context is that they travelled from Paris to a town near Toulon for... reasons

Javert did not know it until the morning. 

He did not wake in the dead of night to a shout, or a kiss to his temple, or a steadying hand against his chest.   
He did not wake at six to the stirring of Valjean, or a hand against his cheek, or a soft word of goodmorning. 

The sun was high and hot, when Javert awoke and his life, his very soul, his heart of hearts, fell shattered at his feet.   
And he drew a sheet over his friend, his most beloved.   
And he sat and he mourned, and the world dulled about his senses. 

He felt too much and nothing at all,   
and it did not seem real,   
and it was far too real,  
and when would Jean come, as he always did, to wake him from his nightmare, with gentle hands and gentler words, coaxing water to his lips?

And he was afraid, so, so afraid,   
and he tore his clothes and said the Kaddish and felt as fragile as a promise.   
And he felt nothing, and said nothing, and felt the ache of someone missing deep in his soul.

And the salt of the ocean dried on the rocks, and a wave came and washed it away.


	2. echate a la mar i alcanza

He was not a parent, or a child, or a sibling.   
He was not a spouse, in the eyes of the Law.  
Javert knew this all too well. 

But some things are worse in the eyes of the Law than in the eyes of the soul.  
So he mourned. 

He tore his clothes and barely slept.   
He had a minyan. Strangers. He had not known many people, in his life.   
He had trusted even less. 

Well-loved books gathered dust on the shelves. He had never read them.   
He knew them well, though, from years of hearing their content read aloud, when-

When the world had not crumbled about his feet. 

Siete.   
Seven days of creation.   
Seven days in that carriage to Hell.   
Seven days, it would have been, to return.   
To return to the life he had built, of garden-paths and old books and knowing and being known.   
A life he had never thought he deserved.   
A reason to live he had never thought to expect.   
One he loved, and loved him.   
One who was gone. 

And time passed, and a day came when Javert no longer thought of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is set in the same universe as my fic "un arbol de almendra" if you want to read that???


End file.
